


Драбблы 09 года

by darkflame



Category: Doctor Who, Life on Mars (UK), Soul Eater, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soul Eater, драббл по заявке "Доктор проснулся и понял,что голова у него болит в другой комнате"</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soul Eater, драббл по заявке "Доктор проснулся и понял,что голова у него болит в другой комнате"

Доктор проснулся и понял, что голова у него болит в другой комнате, но это было состоянием довольно привычным, особенно после праздников. Первое что нужно сделать, это собраться с мыслями. А потом просто собраться.  
Итак, вечер, музыка, такие забавные студенты, так много спиртного, если их распугать. Опять споткнулся о порожек, попробуем ещё раз. И ещё...сбился со счёта, да и не важен он, получится обязательно. Сэмпай ведёт куда-то (заметка на будущее: стул - это хорошо, но пешком быстрее. Попробовать в целях безопасности водителя заменить его на гроб на колёсиках). Эй, за свитер не дёргай, дёрнешь за верёвочку...  
Голова и отвалится.  
А дальше не вспоминается, дальше голова в другой комнате. И руки в другой комнате. А вот халатик с Сэмпаем рядом, но от последнего подробностей добиться даже труднее, чем от халата...  
Остаётся надеяться, что студенты любят играть в лего. И анальгин с собой носят.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> фэндом Доктор Кто, фраза "Мастер боялся блондинок."

Мастер боялся блондинок. С тех пор как обнаружил, что от их присутствия в нём образуются аккуратные отверстия девятимиллиметрового калибра. 

Вы знаете, аллергия иногда проявляется не сразу.

Тем ни менее, с некоторых пор Повелитель Времени по имени Повелитель боится блондинок и совершенно не желает делить даже с единичным их представителем Тардис над головой.

Даже с компактными, милыми и отзывающимися на кличку Роза. Уговаривать бесполезно. Совершенно бесполезно. И таращится тоже, даже вдвоём. И...

-Ну же, соглашайся! Розе после того случая негде жить, вы подружитесь, - сказал Доктор, поднося поближе к Мастеру карманную собачку.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on Mars, на первую фразу драббла. Острожно, мат

-Я охуел, -охуел Сэм и шагнул в раскрытое окно.

Потом бодрой походкой прогулялся по стене здания. Попрыгал. Поднялся(вертикально) на крышу. Впервые за 5 серий улыбнулся, глядя на ошарашенное лицо Джина. Устал ходить и пролетел пару кругов над городом.А вот часть с красными огнями и скорой не понравилась.

Вот что значит управляемые сны и смена плейлиста.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Торчвуд/ЛОМ, тема - путешествие, ключевое слово "Рифт"

Маленький Оуэн с рифтом играл  
Кнопку случайно большую нажал  
Крик "Эй, куда ты?" раздался и стих  
Так свой Сэм Тайлер завёлся у них.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Доктор/Далеки... фраза: "Сколько раз повторять? Не курю я!!!"

\- Сколько раз повторять? Не курю я!!! И не пью ничего крепче кефира! Да и его не пью после этого случая... Всё рассказанное чистая, неприкрытая правда. Тем морозным утром я искал телефонную будку, чтобы позвонить домой. Это было очень раннее утро, на работу рано, домой долго. Зато в будку - погреться, позвонить - в самый раз. Но телефонную я не нашёл, тут вы правы, их уже лет тридцать никто не видел.

Ушли, наверное, в поисках лучшей доли...Да не курил я, это настроение лирическое!

И даже встретил некий параллелепипед синего цвета. Не скажу что он мне напомнил, но зайти хотелось жутко, даже при отсутствии тётки, принимающей деньги.

Да не успел, потому что рядом был Он! Тоже некурящий. Ему и не надо... Хвать меня за руку и бегом! Я кричу: помогите, среди бела утра похищают! Но он быстро объяснил, что он не похищает, а совсем наоборот, спасает от скуки, авитаминоза и скучной вантузо-миксерной действительности.

Да, поверил, а куда деться? Докторам лучше знать, согласен, и именно поэтому поверил.

А действительность тем временем настигала и развлекала до потери пульса у прохожих. Это для Доктора оно скучно и неинтересно. И для прохожих, чего уж там... Но поймите, у него всего две руки: в одной моя, в другой отвёртка. Для прохожих места не осталось.

Отвёртка как отвёртка, только звуковая и светиться. Вы вот тоже лампой светите и я продолжаю верить, что вы доктор.

"Далеки далеко", - сказал он и расхохотался. Вроде сострил. Вот такой весельчак этот Доктор. Не то что некоторые...Далеки такие...похожие на наш мир: все в металле, мигают, орут, могут убить миксером и при этом не атрофировался разве что мозг. Да и тот...

Жуткие создания, поверьте на слово.

И Доктор от них всех спасал. Да-да, вас тоже. Но поскольку сейчас не Рождество он этого не афишировал. Доктор вообще может служить образцом для подражания: скромный, не курит, делает пробежки, умеет обращаться с отвёрткой и машиной времени.

А, ну да, синяя будка и есть машина времени. Если увидите такую – верните владельцу. Я вот не вернул. Потому что её сначала надо было бы отобрать, а как отберёшь такую штуку, когда бежишь в противоположном направлении?

Но тут Доктор применил Хитрость! Остановился и сообщил Далекам, что сейчас каак применит Хитрость! И получится как всегда. Они даже кричать ЭКСПЛЕЙН не стали. Видно, понимают всё. Нет, сам я не понял, я же не Далек совершенно.

Хотя сейчас хотелось бы им быть. Или Доктором. Или хотя бы закурить…

До свидания, лампу можете забрать с собой, не поможет. И не бойтесь, я за вами. Да вы и не сможете потом.

Крики быстро прекратились, очередь подошла. Совместимые элементы не удаляют.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on Mars, фраза "Джин, ты не гений, ты хуже."

\- Джин, ты не гений, ты хуже. Гении сначала думают, а потом к ним приходят гениальные озарения. Но только не к Вашему Величеству Джину Ханту, нет! Сначала озарение, одновременно с ним действие, а думать, думать-то кто будет? И даже если кто-нибудь согласиться на этот неблагодарный труд, то тут же получит по почкам. Что скажешь, шеф?

Джин сконцентрировал взгляд. Правда, не на Сэме, а на фляжке. Отхлебнул. Поправил красный колпачок.

-Ты только что назвал меня королевой?! Да не шугайся, я случайно в тот раз...Праздник же. Спасибо сказать не хочешь? Нет телевизора - не видно заставок - нет проблемы. А к остальным твоим странностям мы привыкли и некоторые я нахожу весьма...полезными. Эй, а ну радуйся подарку!, -Джин привстал (хотя, возможно, собирался просто встать и даже пройтись. Нет, не для того чтобы помочь Тайлеру убрать осколки), - С новым годом!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Доктор Кто, фраза "Не дождёшься!"

Доктор, просто Доктор всегда оставался настоящим Повелителем Времени. Несмотря на кажущуюся несерьёзность и безобидность, он прекрасно понимал, что делает и быстро просчитывал последствия собственных действий (а иногда перемещался во времени, дабы проверить всё на практике). Время не линейно и если знать, где конкретно была допущена ошибка и как её исправить, то можно добиться желаемого результата, не создавая парадоксов. Или машины парадоксов, как некоторые.

Попытка побега, звук выстрела и Мастер опять умирает на руках Доктора.

\- Я всё равно победил! Я не буду регенери…

\- Не будешь и не надо, мне же спокойней будет. Не надо комнату на Тардисе обустраивать, спорить о том, куда полететь и кто будет вести Тардис, можно по-прежнему приводить спутников-землян, можно… Умираешь? Вот и правильно, умирай.

\- Не дождёшься! - сказал Мастер, быстренько регенерировался и бодро потопал к синей будке. Надо же любимому врагу испортить настроение.


End file.
